Phycological State
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: After the Nogitsune latest possesion of him, Stiles enrolls in Ichen House Medical Center for fear of hurting anyone but when scott enrolls as well will stiles beable to stop himself or will he kill everyone and fall to his own distruction.
1. Addmitance

I Do not own teen wolf or any of the characters i do however own the plot to this story.

( ) = memories

Bold = yelling

{ } = vissions

\ \ = thoughts

And for all those Gramar nazi's out there i use spell cheak and sometimes it still says nothings wrong, BUT I CAN NOT SPELL WORTH SHIT TO SAVE MY SOUL!

if you have no problem with that then please enjoy if not please do not leave comments about my horrable spelling i already know it's bad. now on with the story...

Phycological State

Chapter One - Addmitance

It is after the day that Stiles woke up from knocking him out him out. when Deaton goes to cheak on him stiles is already gone. So Scott and Lydia go to Stiles house to see him packing a suitecase.

"uh.. Stiles you going somewhere?" questions scott

"huh,.. oh yeah .. yes i am" says stiles as he finishes packing and heads for the door.

"stiles?" yells scott as he fallows him out of the house fallowed by Lydia.

Stiles ignores them and gets in his jeep and drives off. Determand to find out what was happening Scott and Lydia fallow behind in Lydia's car. they continue to fallow him for a few miles when they see him pull into the Ichen House Medical Center. they watch as Stiles gets out of the car and they decide to intercept him.

"Are you out of your mind, a phyco ward really stiles come on and this is the same one where your..." begins Scott but dose not finish

"my mom stayed, i know but it's the only thing i can do" says stiles as he goes to grab his bag.

"I can't protect or help you hear, stiles they won't help you they will lock you away, from me , my mom, your dad everyone" says scott

"Exactly if i'm locked up i can't hurt anyone, and after what just happened with you, **I mean come on scott i could have killed you!**" yells stiles

At this both Scott and Lydia are speachless.

"and lets not forget about the people i already hurt and killed, like Isaac for example who knows if he is even going to make it, I'm a murder Scott" says Stiles as his eyes fill with tears.

"stiles that was not you, it was the fox" says Lydia

"mabey it wasn't , but then again mabey it was and i can't risk that chance" says stiles as he pushes past them and heads inside.

with stiles -

"yes my i help you?" says the reseptionist

"yes my name is stiles stilinski and i need to enroll because i have fronto tempa dementia" says stiles

"Alright one moment... Wait did you say Stilinski?" questions the reseptionest

"yes" says stiles

"I see do you by chance know a Claudia Stilinski?" says the woman

"yes, she was my mother, i used to come and visit her here" says stiles.

Back with Scott-

Scott kept pacing not sure on what to do, he could not believe stiles was that desprate to come to the one place he hated more than anyother including school. Finally lydia is tired of watching scott so she grabs his arm.

"enough Scott, pacing is not going to help him, lets go inside and see what we can do then we will fingure out the next step together as a team" says Lydai as they walk inside.

Back with stiles -

"I see mother like son, your mom was a real head case, it will be just a moment" says the receptionest pointing to the waiting room.

Stiles nodes and sits down he watches the hands on the clock 'tick tock' and soon his eyes begins to blur.

Memorie -

( "daddy is mommy sick?" says a young stiles kicking his legs in and out from beneath the chair of the waiting room

"yes, stiles mommy is sick" says John

"oh... then how come they don't just give her medicine and then we can take her home?"

"because they need to keep an eye on her okay stiles?" says John

"okay daddy" says stiles, suudenly the doctor walks in

"okay you can see her now" he says as he leads the way

"okay kido ready to go?" questions John as he leads stiles through the center.

Stiles looks around seeing all the 'sick' people all of them stareing at him. He suddenly gives a terrifying shiver as he gets a creepy and erie feeling. he continues to walk close to his dad the reat of the way until they finaly arive at his moms room, where he goes in alone.

"mommy?" says stiles as he enters the room, he sees his mom alseep facing the wall.

"hello stiles you can't save them, you can't save anyone!" says his mom as she turns over revealing the nogitune. at this stiles scream is horror. as the creature laughts and aroches him.)

"stiles.." hears stiles

" " he hears again

"Dude stiles snape out of it" he hears Scott yell

Suddenly the nogitsune retreats as a banchee scream is heard then he fades bck to reality. he wakes up to be face to face with Scott, his body in a cold sweat.

"sc-scott?" questions stiles in a tymid voice

"so , are you alright?" questions the doctor

"I...I... says stiles as he looks at Scott who shake his head no.

"I am hearing voices, seeing things,getting vivid dreams and beliveing in things that arn't real" says stiles finaly calming down.

"such as ?" says the doctor

"Werewolves" says Stiles at this Scott and Lydia lower thier heads

"Werewolves..., Yes your mother had a simular case, we were afraid it was going to passs on to you" says Stiles refusing to look at anyone.

"yes kid, I'm sorry we were just faxed over your medical papers and your recent MRI states you have it" says the doctor at this both Scott and Lydia put thier hands over thier mouths. as Stiles breaks down into a crumbling, broken mess.

Lydia and and Scott go to comfort him, but the doctor shakes his head no and calls two nurces. they come seconds later secort Stilrs to a vacant room.

"I'm sorry but you can't see him for the next week" says the doctor

"you see we have to keep him in isolation, for fear of suicidal or homicidal behavior" says the doctor

"s-suicdal abd homicidal" question Lydia

"Yes his mother had many both homicidal and suicidal attacts, one unfortunatly a success and in front of him at that" says the doctor

"what was Succesfull?" says Scott

" She well... she kept yelling something about werewolves and having to protect her son , she then held a nurce hostage as the nurce tried to ge to stiles."

"the nurce tried to calm down claudia and to get to when Claudia snaped blade like neaklass and slit the nurces throat. the blood splatered everywhere except on stiles cause claudia protected him from it. the next thing we knew she pushed him away from Stiles looking at him"

" looking at him" says lydia

"she looked stright and told him 'Stiles they are out there, Mommy is sorry she failed to save you, know she always loves you' and with that she slit her throat." says the doctor as he rubs his head.

"tha-that's the kind of case stays with you, locked in your memory, you can never forget, and i really hopped i wpould not see Stiles hear" finishes the doctor

Lydia falls to her kness as tears fall from her eyes and holds her hands over her mouth trying to silence the crys.

Back with stiles -

He is paceing around in the Isolation room, then another doctor walks in with a needle.

"according to this, you need a seditive" says the doctor

"no-no i can't must not go to sleep listen to me hey listen to me" says Stiles as he struggles

"i always like the fighters" says the Doctor as the nurces hold stiles down and the doctor gives him the seditive.

soon it starts working as he feels his body go numb, and lossing strength. He watches as they exit closing the door an dthe final thing Stiles hear is (let nightmares begin) before his world goes black.

To Be Continued -

Ragging chan - latley i have been completely obbsesed with teen wolf and this idea came to me so here it is enjoy.


	2. Best Friends and Nightmares

I Do not own teen wolf or any of the characters i do however own the plot to this story.

( ) = memories

Bold = yelling

{ } = vissions

\ \ = thoughts

And for all those Gramar nazi's out there i use spell cheak and sometimes it still says nothings wrong, BUT I CAN NOT SPELL WORTH SHIT TO SAVE MY SOUL!

if you have no problem with that then please enjoy if not please do not leave comments about my horrable spelling i already know it's bad. now on with the story...

Phycological State

Chapter Two - Bestfriend And Nightmares

Previously On Teen wolf -

_He is paceing around in the Isolation room, then another doctor walks in with a needle._

_"according to this, you need a seditive" says the doctor_

_"no-no i can't must not go to sleep listen to me hey listen to me" says Stiles as he struggles_

_"i always like the fighters" says the Doctor as the nurces hold stiles down and the doctor gives him the seditive._

_soon it starts working as he feels his body go numb, and lossing strength. He watches as they exit closing the door an dthe final thing Stiles hear is (let nightmares begin) before his world goes black._

NOW -

Stiles wakes up feeling grogy when suddenly the walls, Cealing and floor starts caving in all around him. He begins to panic and tries to escape but the walls continue to close in on him. They keep comming closer until they begin to squeeze Stiles crushing him on everyangle when suddenly the walls starts to transform becoming Scott, Lydia, John, Melissa, Isaac and his mom. The bodys begin to cover him in blood and the smell of death fills his nose. He begins to breath heavily as a mojor panic attack hits him head on.

The group can only watch as Stiles screams and starts clawing on the ground, while wipping some unknown thing from himself through the monitor. Suddenly Lydia has had enough and releases her banshee Scream, witch startles stiles from his nightmare.

With Stiles -

Stiles is shaken out of his nightmare due to Lydia's power. He wakes up in a cold sweat, completely soaked from head to toe, his bed a mess and his room in shambles.

With Lydia -

She grabs the doctors tie and pulls him close face to face "Listen to me you crazy quack Stiles needs us and so help me, we are not leaving him alone, so you had beter prepare a room next to his or help me i will sue you for everything you are worth!" yells Lydia in anger.

"listen the only way that can happen is if someone else enrolls him" says the doctor

"i'll do it" says Scott at the Lydia looks at Scott with shock.

With Stiles -

Stiles is looking around the room when suddely the room flashes back to when he was a kid before his mom was enrolled.

Memory -

(Stiles was walking through the town when he hears voices he starts looking around and sees ghosts looking at him. he walks quickly through the town and runs to his house to see his mom argueing with a man.

"no enough is enough i know what you three have been doing and i will put a stop to it, i will protect them now get out Greg NOW!" yells Claudia

"this is not over you stupid phycic" yells greg as he stomps out of the room. he slams past stiles knocking him to the ground. claudia runs to her son and helps him up.

"Mommy who is that, are you okay, what's a phy-phycic?" questions stiles while clinging to Claudia

"it's nothing sweetheart so how are you doing?" says claudia carring stiles around the house.

"well lydia still ignores me and my best friend is failing school again unlike me i have all A's mommy" says stiles proudly.

"thats good very good hunny" says Claudia

"mommy who was that?" says stiles again

"he was a very bad man one you should never go near promise me?" says claudia as she sets stiles down.

"okay mommy" says stiles smileing.

"good now get some sleep daddy will be home soon" says claudia as she goes to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

Suddenly he phone rings -

Hello - says claudia

Dia - says a little kid on the other line

Scott? - says claudia

dia i no wana play doctor - says scott

okay, Listen to me hunny i want you to run into the bathroom and lock the door i'll be we'll be there in a moment - says claudia as she hangs up and goes to stiles room.

"stiles listen to mommy you stay here i'm going to go pick up scott" says claudia as she shuts stiles door she then places a powerfull defence spell on the door adn leaves.

the drive takes about 25 minutes, when she arive she hears the sound of breaking wood and scott screaming. quickly she pulls out her charms and heads inside to see rafiel reaching for scott. she pulls up her neaklace and calms herself.

"hey rafiel, REPEL, REPEL!" yells Claudia and as she says so the amulet glows and a powerfull wave repels and forces Rafiel off scott.

Rafiel growls as he tumbles off scott and smashes into the floor, splintering some of the wood.

" you damn witch" yells Rafiel as he gets up only to be pushed down due to the phycic force Claudia released.

"Scott come over hear quickly sweet tee hurry" says claudia holding out her hand, her eyes a blazing luminesant bright purple. Scott takes her hand and they diapear out the window.

she lands on her feet holding scott and runs to her car and drives off, from the window she can hear Rafiel yelling in anger. she pulls out and heads home. the drive takes another 25 minutes, Scott clings to claudia the whole drive home.

When they finally arive Claudia sees john waiting for them with stiles standing beside him. as soon as she pulls up stiles runs over to the car tears in his eyes.

"mommy i saw - i saw you die mommy, and scoot got hurt" says stiles as tears fall from his young face. claudia gets out and rushes to stiles and picks him up. she rocks him back and forth while humming.

after a while stiles camls down and Claudia puts him down. Scott walks over to stiles and puts a hand on his sholder and the two kids go into the house fallowed by Claudia and John.)

"stiles... Stiles... STILES!" hears stiles suddenly he hears lydia's banshee scream and snapes out of his memory. he looks st scott to see absolute horror on his face. when stiles looks down he screams a blood curdlesing scream in pure terror as he sees all three doctors slaughtered and everything splatered with blood all except him who is completely clean.

"sc-scott wh-what is happening to me, what's going on, wh-what am i!" yells stiles freaking out.

"i- i dont know i just don't know" says scott

"Scott... if you don't leave i am gonna kill you" says stiles as he begins slamming his fists into the wall continuously until his knuckles bleed.

"stiles...Stiles" says scott

"Scott I WILL KILL YOU NOW GOOOO!" yells stiles leaning on the wall "GO NOW!"

To Be Continued -


	3. Fears and Tears

I Do not own teen wolf or any of the characters i do however own the plot to this story.

( ) = memories

Bold = yelling

{ } = vissions

\ \ = thoughts

And for all those Gramar nazi's out there i use spell cheak and sometimes it still says nothings wrong, BUT I CAN NOT SPELL WORTH SHIT TO SAVE MY SOUL!

if you have no problem with that then please enjoy if not please do not leave comments about my horrable spelling i already know it's bad. now on with the story...

Phycological State

Chapter Three - Fears and Tears

Previously On Teen wolf -

_"sc-scott wh-what is happening to me, what's going on, wh-what am i!" yells stiles freaking out._

_"i- i dont know i just don't know" says scott_

_"Scott... if you don't leave i am gonna kill you" says stiles as he begins slamming his fists into the wall continuously until his knuckles bleed._

_"stiles...Stiles" says scott_

_"Scott I WILL KILL YOU NOW GOOOO!" yells stiles leaning on the wall "GO NOW!" _

Now -

Scott can not believe what he is hearing and seeing, scott tries to go near stiles but stiles pulls slaps his hand away and and narrows his eyes. Lydia rushes over and pulls scott away from stiles then the Ichen House director shats the door leaving only stiles and the bodys inside.

"Please fallow me" says the director, when scott looks up to see who is speaking he sees none other than Deaton looking at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yells scott, witch startles Lydia into looking in his direction.

"wait i thought you were a vet not a human doctor" says Lydia while looking confused.

"technactly i am, but I also run the Ichen house for reasons like this, that way supernatural cases can be beter treated" says Deaton

"so, what happened with stiles?" questions Scott

"His self defence powers activated" says Deaton.

"Self Defence powers?" says Lydia

"yes though i don't understand that seal was ment to last forever" says Deaton rubbing his chin in a thinking manner.

"well he is possesed by the nogitsune" says Lydia

"well that explains it why did i not sse it before?" says Deaton

"see what?" says Lydia in a panic

"the nogitsune is trying to hurt stiles and those close to him, so the seal holding his abilty's in check was distroyed to keep everyone safe" says deaton

"and his ability's would be ?" questions Lydia

"Stiles like his mother has Phycic abilities, you saw them once before scott you and isaac when you where young" says deaton

"what are you talking about i have never seen any 'phycic abilities' as you put it" says scott

"yes you have but you and Isaac like scott have a seal on those memories" says deaton

"our memories where tampered with, Why?" says scott

"to protect you all from what ever it was hidding deep within you memories" says deaton

"well whoever did it, must have been very powerfull to seal the memories of thee boys" says Lydia

"yes she was" says deaton saddly

"Was?" questions Lydia

"her name was Claudia Stilinski, and she was stiles mother along with a power phycic" says Deaton

"do you know what memories she sealed?" questions scott

"yes i do, and no i will not help you remember" says deaton

"why not?" says scott

"trust me scott somethings are beter left forgoten" says Deaton as he leaves the room.

Back with stiles -

Stiles looks around at the munilated bodys and throws up. he runs to the bed and closes his eyes. trying to bloack out everything, soon time passes and he falls asleep.

Memory -

(Stiles is lying in his bed to hear a crshing sound then the breaking of class. the sound startles him awake and he goes down stairs to investigate. as he aproaches the kitchen he hears yelling and screaming. he comes around the corner to see his mom argureing with a man around 20 with dark brown hair wearing a badge.

"**Claudia you will return ny son to me imidatley, or so help me i will make your life and stiles life a livving hell**" yells the man

"No Rafiel, i will not return scott to you and when melissa gets off work i will inform her of your deeds" says claudia camly

**"He is my son and you will return him NOW!"** yells rafiel, at this claudia sighs and pulls out her charm.

"Rafiel, you will not see nor hear you son for 10 years" says claudia, and as soon as she finishes saysing the last word the man dissapears out of thin air.

"mommy" yells stiles running in

"it's okay stiles. forget what you saw and herd okay?" says claudia while hugging stiles

"kay mommy" says Stiles

"thats my stiles now run along and play i need to pick up isaac today so go on" says Claudia

"yeay, I-ick comming to play i go tell scoot now" says stiles running up the stairs.

back with claudia -

She arives at Gregs house to hear the smashing of glass. she quickly makes her way inside to see Isaac curled up in a corner while greg throws bottles at him. Claudia focuses her power and catches the bottles in mid air then hurls them at Greg who tries to duck but fails as one shatters on impact impelling his back.

Claudia then quickly runs over to isaac and pulls him into her arms, then runs to the car and gets in behind her she can hear Greg yelling.

"**damn you wench you will pay for this, one day we'll teach you some manners!" **yells greg, at this Claudia sticks her head out the window and yells

"FIND SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THEM UNTIL THEN DEAL WITH IT" yells claudia as she drives away.

back with stiles and scott -

the boys are playing tag when the hear the car pull up, so they both run out side to meet Claudia.

"mommy , mommy we were playing tag but, scoot to fast" complains Stiles

"grrr, Stop calling me scoot, my name is Scott not scoot" corrects scott. suddenly they hear the door open to see Isaac run around to meet them.

"Hey Scoot, stiles ready to play?" questions Isaac

"gah, why do i even bother?, comming stiles" says Scott

With claudia -

Claudia watches as the boys laugh and giggle happily, as she fallows them inside.

she then closes and locks the door behind them and goes to the phone.)

"sti-stiles...stiles Stiles...Damn it Stilinski" hears stiles, suddenly he gets an instant headacke, he wakes when he hears Lydia's banshee scream.

"hn huh, what the..." says stiles as he wakes up with a pounding headacke. he opene his eyes to see himself in the forest. when he looks around he see scott,kirs, isaac, lydia, alison. Ethen, Aiden and finally derek.

"Damn it Stilinski are you trying to kill yourself?" says derek through grented teeth.

"wha- where am i?" says stiles

"stiles you don't remeber anything?" questions Lydia

"no, not really i was seeing something sorry scoot, I-ick" says stiles looking at scott and Isaac.

"what wait what did you say?" says scott and Isaac in Sync

To Be Contiued -

Raggingchan - dun dun dun ... what happen next stay tuned..


End file.
